The Price of Victory
by DaronwyK
Summary: Sarah may have won her brother's freedom, but at what price?


A/N: I have always been a lover of fantasy, in all its many incarnations. The story of Labyrinth has always resounded strongly for me. Here is my attempt to tell what happens next.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and will receive no financial gain from this fic.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS JSJSJSJS

Sarah was lying in the sun, under her favorite tree at the park. She knew she was in trouble, that realization had been growing inside of her for more than a year now. She was growing tired and pale. Her parents had grown concerned, taking her to the doctor several times in the last month. There had been blood tests, and then referrals to specialist. In the end, they could find nothing wrong. Her doctor simply suggested she try and get out in the sun a bit more. It did help, a little, but by the time the sun sank beneath the horizon a crushing weight would settle on her shoulders.

She had defeated Jareth, but she could feel in her bones that she had lost something as well. She'd spent the last year pouring over books and trying to discover what was happening to her. The book lying beside her on the grass held the best answer. She had broken a cardinal rule when dealing with the Fae; she had eaten food while in their world. Jareth had claim to her now, and she knew it was just a matter of time before he came to collect.

The breeze started to cool and Sarah made herself get up, feeling a great heaviness in her limbs. She started the long walk home, and it was fully dark by the time she climbed the steps and came inside.

"I'm home." She called out, toed off her shoes, and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of juice. It was quiet inside and she frowned, only then spotting a note on the fridge door. She rolled her eyes and crumpled it up, throwing it as hard as she could at the trash can. They had gone to visit her step-mother's sister, again. They'd be back at some point tomorrow afternoon.

Sarah headed up to her bedroom, not hungry and far too tired to try and make herself eat something. She collapsed on her bed and closed her eyes. Maybe it would be better if he came and took her away. She was just an inconvenience to them...an unpleasant reminder of her father's first family. "I wish this waiting game would end." She said softly to the night, heart in her throat. She also knew the Fae were capricious, and she had angered Jareth. He might well mean her harm, but as he had told her once, what is said, is said.

Despite her wish, nothing happened and the panic that gripped her seemed to ease. She eventually got up and got ready for bed, turning out the lights. She laid down in bed and let sleep claim her.

Unseen in the dark, a pair of intense eyes watched the girl carefully. He walked silently to her bedside and stroked a strand of hair from her cheek. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Their time apart had let her mature a little, shedding the childishness that had still clung to her features. "Precious thing, are you really ready for the game to end? It has only just begun." He smiled and leaned down, kissing her softly, the barest brush of lips against hers. "But as you wish, the waiting is over." He grinned and gently scooped her up in his arms.

The young woman never woke as he took her, leaving a stock in her place. He walked out of her home and into his own world, the runner had lost...and the Labyrinth remained undefeated.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah's eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks as she woke. She snuggled against the pillows and then stopped, it felt all wrong. Her eyes snapped fully open and she sat up in bed. She was in massive bed, lost in a sea of silken sheets and pillows. There were gauzy, glittery curtains that shrouded the bed from the rest of the room. Everything she could see was in the shades of night, different hues of black, dark blue, and silver. There was the flickering of flames in a fireplace across from the bed and the shapes of what appeared to be couches and chairs.

She looked down at herself and blushed hotly, clutching the sheets to her chest. She was naked. Her heart started to pound in her chest. This was nothing like the dusty castle she'd chased Toby through in her last visit to the Underground. "Where am I?" She whispered.

"My castle Sarah, I should think that was apparent." Jareth's voice came from a chair near the fire. "How nice of you to finally decide to wake up."

"Where are my clothes?" She tried to sound confident, but it came out as barely more than a whisper.

"Burned, such rags hardly befit the consort of a King." He stood and walked toward the bed, unable to help the satisfaction that curled through him as she pressed back against the headboard. "These are your chambers, and you will remain in them until I see fit to allow you to wander. Everything you could need is here and all of your meals will be brought to you. I may, or may not join you." He said, eyes tracing her figure under the sheets. "You will make certain that you are dressed appropriately during the day, in case I should feel generous enough to allow you out into court. You displeased me very much at our last meeting Sarah; you will need to work hard to regain my trust." He traced his hand down the gossamer fabric that separated them. The tone in his voice made shivers run down her spine.

"Do not attempt to escape, or you will see the depth of my wrath. This is not a fairy story from one of your books, sweet Sarah. You had your chance, and you lost the game. To the victor, go the spoils." He grinned and then turned and started walking away. "I will check on you later."

The door slammed and Sarah let go of a breath she had been unconsciously holding. She gathered her courage and moved to the edge of the bed, spotting a robe across the vanity chair. She took a breath and darted for it, wrapping it around her body and belting it tightly. She then took a moment to look around her chamber, blinking as she started at the space where Jareth had disappeared. There was no door...only smooth stone. She really was a prisoner here. She swallowed and began to explore her suite.

There were three doors off the main room; one beside her vanity, one to the right of her bed, and one across the room to the left of her fireplace. They were intricately carved, all inlaid with a beautiful vine pattern with silver door knobs. She opened the door beside her vanity first, revealing a large wardrobe filled with beautiful gowns, all with matching slippers. There was a tall chest of drawers in one corner, also carved in the same fashion as her doors. Inside she found nightgowns, undergarments, and things that she couldn't imagine wearing without blushing beet red.

She returned to the main room and went to the door across the room, opening it and smiling. It was a bathroom, but like everything else done to excess. There was a sunken tub, filled with steaming water and even with flowers floating on the surface. At the edge of the tub there was a tray filled with delicate glass bottles full of sweet smelling oils, shampoo and conditioner. She closed and locked the door and decided to take advantage of the bath that had clearly been drawn for her.

She slipped into the water with a sigh and after washing her hair she relaxed there and just tried to absorb everything. She was a captive, that much was very clear, but Jareth had also called her his consort. She shivered a bit, despite the warm water. She got out of the bath and dried off with the fluffy towels and sat down on the padded bench to dry her hair. She brushed it out and then wound it into a braid, pinning it up like a crown. She left the bathroom and returned to the wardrobe to get dressed, not wanting to be surprised if he returned suddenly.

She chose a simple, dark green gown with pretty silver embroidery at the neckline and sleeves. It was vaguely medieval in design and she had to admit, it was very comfortable. She came back into the main room and tried to open the door beside her bed, to no avail. It was locked.

She sighed and turned, blinking in surprise. Sitting at a little table by the window, was a tray with her breakfast. She went over and sat down, looking out her window. She had a view of a large lake, and as she ate she watched a pair of swans gliding across its calm surface. She took a sip of the juice and closed her eyes; it tasted unlike anything she had ever experienced.

"What do you think of your rooms?" Jareth's voice cut through her peace and quiet.

Sarah turned quickly, eyes widened in surprise. "They're beautiful." She said honestly.

"I created them just for you." He said and approached. "I am sure you have questions, and I am feeling generous at the moment." He sat down across from her, a smile on his lips.

"I do," she nodded and took a breath. "What do you intend to do with me?"

"You are in a rather unique position, Sarah. You solved the Labyrinth, the first in more than a millennia of runners, and yet your carelessness lost you your freedom. You will be my consort, and perhaps one day, my Queen. Only a runner that solves the Labyrinth can become my Queen, but it must be your choice." He said and gazed deeply into her eyes. So beautiful, his precious Sarah was. "As my consort you will be my companion, at my side in court when I wish it, and you will assist me when there is a runner in the Labyrinth. In that, you *will* obey me, regardless of your feelings in the matter. Do you understand?"

"But..." She started.

"YOU WILL OBEY!" He thundered, standing up suddenly, the very air around the crackling with him power. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to stand. "You, my dear, are the very rare exception to runners in my Labyrinth. Most wish their children away out of malice, cruelty, or desperation. They only run my Labyrinth out of guilt, for fear of being blamed by others. The children have often suffered horribly at the hands of the wisher. I give them a far better life than they would ever have had on their own. You will do as you are told." He pressed her back against the wall. "You are mine, Sarah, and if you displease me...these comforts I have given you can be taken away. Remember, the Labyrinth is full of oubliettes." He left her with that threat and was gone.

Sarah slid down the wall, shaking like a leaf. She sat there a long time, hugging her knees to her chest and hoping that this was just a nightmare.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

TBC


End file.
